


make a dragon wanna retire

by ElasticElla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't understand how you're not too hot,” Elsa says, dunking herself underwater again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make a dragon wanna retire

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt _Once Upon a Time: Elsa/Mulan – snowflakes_ over at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html)  
>  title from uptown funk

“I don't understand how you're not too hot,” Elsa says, dunking herself underwater again. 

Mulan frowns, ignores the flirty suggestion in her head that sounds like Ruby- _you're always too hot_. “You're feeling better in the water though, right?” she asks when Elsa's head pops up again, long hair flipping back with an arc of water. 

“Yeah,” Elsa says, “it's just the sun. Maybe we could come back at night?” 

“I have an even better idea, follow me,” Mulan swims to the far shore, looking for the rocks Ariel described to Belle. She's a little nervous when she doesn't immediately spot them- second hand knowledge isn't her favorite- but then she has them, ducks underwater to quickly check that it's the right place. 

She comes back up to a confused Elsa, “We'll swim in the little shade?” 

“There's an underwater cave, much less sun there.” 

There's one tight squeeze between two rocks, but otherwise it's easy to get to the cave, and they sit on the side ledge, legs in the water. 

“Thank you,” Elsa says, “this is much better.” 

Mulan smiles, taking her hand, “Good.” 

“Now that I'm colder,” Elsa says with a grin, magic swirling through the air. “we can have ambiance.” 

Mulan laughs as snowflakes twirl through the air, melting when they hit the water. 

“I don't think I've ever been in the snow in a bathing suit before,” Mulan says. 

Elsa waves her hand, another flurry blowing around the cave. “It's a good look on you.”


End file.
